End of the Bond
by RevengefulUchiha
Summary: This is more of a.. Sad Naruto short story I made up. It's not really considered a SasuNaru nor Narusasu, not really any type of yaoi. It's more of a battle between life and death. Enjoy.


Another battle.. Another day of torture. Trying to kill your best friend/teammate, such a hard.. Task to fulfill. But, this.. This was it. The end. No turning back now on what he had believed in. About to wield his Kusanagi Sword, gripping at the hilt tightly, as Sasuke's facial expression turned dark, cold.. Trying to fill the rest of his heart with the hate towards Konoha, and point it directly at that Dobe - Naruto. "Sasuke!" yelled Naruto angrily, hurt, saddened by Sasuke's choice of path he took. Tears blurring Naruto's vision horribly, wiping his eyes while trying to keep his guard. Charging towards the raven haired boy he loved as a brother so much - Naruto only wanted Sasuke back, and like he said before - if he had to break every bone in his body to get him back, he would - instantly. Sasuke growled lowly, "Pathetic!" He shouted before gritting his teeth together.  
Before Sasuke could even wield his sword, Naruto directly socked Sasuke in the face - hard.  
Dark brown oculars shifting over to stare at the blonde who sucker punched him in the face, "Tch.." Sasuke scoffed, spitting a bit of blood out of his mouth.

"Naruto.." Sasuke whispered in a hoarse voice, while glaring at the knucklehead, Sasuke slowly stood as he activated his sharingan. Clenching his teeth together as Naruto sobbed softly. "You can't.. You can't do this, Sasuke! Just come home!" He whispered in a demanding tone, while clenching his fists tightly. "Loser.. Stop following me around!" the raven haired male murmured through gritting teeth. "Sasuke! Please..!" Naruto shouted desperately. "I'm not going back! Don't you get it?!" Sasuke stated firmly, yet harshly.

"S..Sasuke.. I thought.. We were.. Friends..."

Sasuke laughed harshly, "..We were never friends to begin with you-" he began as Naruto cut him off. "Don't even go there, Sasuke! I know you cared about Team Seven!" the blonde yelled. "You're a damned fool.." Sasuke whispered coldly. Naruto gritted his teeth together. "You jerk!" Naruto screamed, as he went for another throw, Sasuke easily counter acted the punch and wielded his sword quickly this time. Naruto reached for a kunai in his pouch, and twirled it round on his index finger, then stopped it by holding the hilt. "..Fine, then.. If this is what you want - a battle to the death, then bring it, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, charging towards Sasuke once again. Sasuke watched closely with every movement, as he began to have that insane grin on his lips. "That's what I've been waiting for!" yelled Sasuke, as he pointed the sword directly at Naruto's way, while his eyes closed tightly.

Everything was just so quick when they clashed together.. Sasuke opened his eyelids slowly, as he felt this sharp pain underneath his collarbone. "AGH." He could hear Naruto grunt. Staring Naruto slightly noticing he got the blonde directly in the middle of his stomach, and the sword went all the way through. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "Naruto.." Sasuke whispered, horrified by what he had just done.

Naruto grumbled as blood seeped out of the corners of his mouth, as a wide grin appeared on Naruto's lips. "Well.. It.. Seems like.. You won... Sasuke.." Naruto said, while falling to his knees, but keeping a good grip on the kunai that was stuck in Sasuke's chest. Which brought the raven haired male down with him with a scream. "You.. You idiot!" Sasuke shouted. The kunai dug even deeper when Naruto had done that, Sasuke held his shoulder tightly, and growled.

They both stared at each other, while one had the look of sadness and the other had a look of stupidity. "..Sasuke... Just so you know - you were my.. Best friend.." Naruto laughed slightly, as he coughed hardly. The blonde's eyes swelled up as tears began to stream down. Sasuke watched Naruto, as he didn't remove his hand from the hilt. "You.. Stupid... Lo-Loser!" Sasuke shouted, while tears formed in his eyes. Naruto's eyes began to be blank, as soon as his heart stopped beating, the lifeless body of Naruto's, fell back, as the sword gracefully slipped out of the hole it made. Sasuke screamed in horror, "Naruto! Naruto!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The raven's body shook horribly and his eyes were wide in shock, that he actually killed his best friend.  
"Naru..Naruto.." Sasuke whispered, while tears fell down his cheeks and onto the lifeless body.

Sasuke soon, collapsed - from the loss of blood and the scene was just too much to handle any further. Slowly, Sasuke died while the last memory he carried was bringing death to the both of them.  



End file.
